Yu Yu Hakusho: Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions
by ArtikGato
Summary: Time for the fourth SASQ! This time I shall ask the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho about chickens!!


**Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions**

**By ArtikGato**

Welcome to the fourth installment of Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions, where I ask random anime characters stupid questions. This time, I will ask characters from Yu Yu Hakusho questions about chickens! There are only two questions, and I will ask them until I get a reasonable answer. Ready...go!

Author's Notes: No excuses here. Well, I just got through watching a bunch of YYH episodes...and also I have been eating scrambled eggs. But other than that...

Yu Yu Hakusho:

Yusuke, which came first, the chicken or the egg?

"Well, it SURE wasn't the egg!! I HATE eggs!!!"

Why?

"Because that toddler Koenma made me keep up with a stupid egg for almost a WEEK to get my life back, when all I really had to do was have Keiko kiss me!! Argh!!"

I take it you like Keiko and hate Koenma?

"And the stupid EGG is stupid too!! It was SUPPOSED to hatch into a ferocious beast, but instead it hatched into a PENGUIN!!! Makin' me all scared like!! Argh!!"

So your answer to the question-

"DAMN YOU PUU!!"

You have problems. ^^' NEXT!!

Kuwabara, why did the chicken cross the road?

"Because there was a really pretty girl chicken on the other side being held hostage by a bunch of mean wrinkly old roosters and two tough demon chickens!"

Eh?

"And they were torturing her!! Stupid Toguros!"

What in the name of all things holy are you TALKING ABOUT?!

*ignoring me* "But don't you worry, Yukina my love, I will save you, for I have a SPIRIT SWORD!!"

You have problems too. Go away. ^^'''

Kurama, which came first, the chicken or the egg?

"Well, I'd have to say that the chicken came first, ArtikGato."

And why would you say that?

"Because an egg cannot hatch without a chicken to hatch it,"

Good point. But a peacock could have hatched it.

"True. But where did the egg come from in the first place?"

Touché. You're a bright one, Kurama. Well, one question down!

"Thank you. And I'll be leaving now," *bows politely*

If I was you, I'd take the fire exit.

"...why?"

Because there is a rabid pack of fangirls oustide right now.

"Aha, good plan."

Or, there's always the quick and efficient way out.

"What would that be?"

Washu!

*Washu appears* "What?"  
*to Kurama* Washu here will teleport you to a safe location. ^_^

"...sounds cool to me."

Have fun. ^__~

*they dissappear*

Next!

Hiei, why did the chicken cross the road?

"Why the jigoku would _I_ care about a stupid chicken?"

That's not the point.

"Well, what _is_ the point?!"

Just answer the question!

"Why?"

Because!

"Argh!!" *attacks with his sword*

Green Dragon Shield! *blocks with her own sword*

"Huh?"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Yay! It worked!

"How the hell did you block?"

Nyaaaaaah!! =^_^=

"TELL ME!!"

I'm special. ^^

"Yup...you're special all right." -_-'

^________________^

"Can I leave?"

You haven't answered the question.

"Must I?"

No soup for you!

"Huh?"

You're cute when you're confused. Can I glomp you?

"No!"

Why not?

"Because you can't!"

Why?

"ARGH!"

Well if I can't glomp you, then can I have your sword?

"NO!!"

Your cape?

"NO!!"

Just one little glomp?

*runs screaming from the room*

No, hold on a second! Don't go out that d-

(mob of rabid Hiei fangirls) "WE LOVE YOU HIEI!!"

(Hiei) OO''''''

(mob of rabid fangirls) ^-^

(me) \_/

(Hiei) "HEEEEEELP!!"

(me) Green Dragon Plasma Beam! *beam of green energy hits the fangirls and stuns them*

(Hiei) *runs away with his super speed*

(me) Damn. He got away. Oh well. 

Keiko, why did the chicken cross the road?

"Because her idiot boyfriend dumped her off at the movies and went off to fight demons!" 

Uhm...

"YUSUKE YOU WILL DIE!!" \_/+

Moving on...

Koenma, why did the chicken cross the road?  
"Because I told it to." 

Umm...why did you tell it to?  
"Because I felt like it."

Okaaaaaaay....

"And because I am the all mighty KOENMA!! AND I CAN CONTROL MERE THINGS LIKE CHICKENS BECAUSE I'M JUST COOL THAT WAY!!!"

...it's hard to be cool when you're two feet tall sucking on a pacifier.

*glare* "Okay then!" *turns into Teenage Koenma*

*drool* Oh hello there! *glomps him*

*sighs* "Why does everyone do that?"

Botan, why did the chicken cross the road?

"To...get to the other side?"

Congratulations! You're a winner!! 

"Really? I only guessed!"

Here is your prize! *a two ton twinkie drops from the sky and she somehow magically catches it*

"Yaaaaay!! TWINKIE!!"

That's both questions answered! My work here is done! *teleports away*

Next time...Ranma 1/2!


End file.
